1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle, and more particularly to a buckle with a fixed latch and adapted to receive one or two tongues which may be used with a multi-point restraint system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A number of conventional buckle designs are known in the prior art. Such designs generally suffer from problems and deficiencies relating to operability and reliability. Also, such conventional buckles are often expensive and difficult to manufacture and assemble.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a buckle assembly that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a buckle assembly that is stronger, more reliable and more economical than buckles of the related art.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a buckle assembly configured to receive a tongue and selectively engaging the tongue with a fixed latch.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a buckle assembly configured to selectively disengage the tongue from the fixed latch and at least partially eject the tongue.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings. In one embodiment, a buckle assembly includes a release button, two ejectors, a frame and an urging member. The release button has two buckle insertion openings configured to receive two tongues, which each have latch receiving slots on them. Additionally, the release button includes two ejector voids that slidably retain two ejectors. The frame includes two latches that selectively engage the two tongues via the latch receiving slots. In one embodiment, insertion of both tongues into the release button results in a translation of the ejector such that the urging member is able to urge the release button into a closed configuration flush with the frame, thereby allowing the fixed latches to engage the tongues.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.